memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Monthly issue 54
|cover date = (German) |pages = 100 |image2 = STM issue 54 German cover.jpg }} Issue 54 of Star Trek Monthly was the issue, a 100-page special edition to mark the ending of . A German-language edition was, otherwise unedited, released the subsequent month as issue 9 of Star Trek: Das offizielle monatliche Magazin. Contents ;First Contact :Darryl Curtis on the end of Deep Space Nine. ;The Best of All Worlds: :*''Deep Space Nine'' – journey's end. :*Will Voyager return home next season? :*Jeri Ryan in TV Guide. :*''The Official UK Star Trek Fan Club'' update. :*''In Brief…'': Voyager praised for its positive social message, Majel Barrett expresses reservations about DS9's war arc, the next Star Trek film?, the future for DS9's sets, to produce a sci-fi cable network?, screensavers. :* . :* ; Ronald D. Moore's regular column. ;Interview – Ira Steven Behr – "Behr With Us" :by Ian Spelling. ;Episode focus – Season One : ;What You Leave Behind :Ian Spelling on a behind-the-scenes look at the filming of the final episode. :What They Wouldn't Leave Behind – the cast and crew on what mementos they would take from the set. :Final Direction – Allan Kroeker on directing the finale. ;Episode focus – Season Two : ;Interviews :Avery Brooks, by Mike Thomas. :Rene Auberjonois, by Ian Spelling. :Nana Visitor, by Ian Spelling. :Michael Dorn, by Ian Spelling. ;Episode focus – Season Three : ;Interviews :All interviews by Ian Spelling. :Alexander Siddig :Nicole de Boer :Armin Shimerman :Colm Meaney ;Episode focus – Season Four : ;Interviews :Cirroc Lofton, by Ian Spelling. :Terry Farrell, by Sue Schneider. ;A Simple Investigation :Stoddard Hayes looks at the issues that were central to Deep Space Nine. :A Season by Season Overview – the story arcs of the seven-year run. :Not on the List – Common Star Trek '' themes that rarely feature on the series. :''Also Starring… – a list of the recurring characters. ;Episode focus – Season Five : ;A Fistful of Data :Deep Space Nine salute. :Julian Bashir's reappearing combadge in , quantum torpedoes, Klingon life spans, drinking on duty, in the Dominion War, lack of shields in battle. ;Interviews :All interviews by Ian Spelling. :Andrew Robinson :Aron Eisenberg :Max Grodénchik ;Episode focus – Season Six : ;Interviews :Marc Alaimo, by Ian Spelling. :Casey Biggs, by Ian Spelling. :Jeffrey Combs, by Lou Anders. :Louise Fletcher, by Ian Spelling. :Robert O'Reilly, by Eric Frederickson. :J.G. Hertzler, by Lou Anders. ;Episode focus – Season Seven : ;Interview – John Eaves – "Far Beyond the Drawing Board" :Featuring artwork Eaves provided for the Incredible Tales covers in . ;From the Replicator :UK Update: Klaus Davis jackets, Playmates. :Australasia Update: Birth of the Federation. :US Update: Playmates, chromium prints, Tribble keychains, Franklin Mint. :Read Out: Joe Nazzaro talks to John Ordover and Michael Jan Friedman about the Double Helix novel series. :On Screen: ''The Next Generation'' rerelease volumes 2.6 & 2.7, ''Deep Space Nine'' volumes 7.6 & 7.7, ''Voyager'' volumes 5.6 & 5.7; interview with Martin Rayner. ;Communicator ;Next Issue Free gift *A Star Trek novel from a random selection. 54